Love Beyond The Time ( remake ) Kaisoo
by kim soo kyung
Summary: do kyung soo gadis masa depan yang harus membunuh laki-laki yang bernama kim jongin yang ternyata dia jatuh Cinta padanya sehingga tak bisa membunuhnya padahal ia akan mati jika tak melakukannya apa yang harus do kyung soo lakukan?


Hai chingu... perkenalkan saya kim soo kyung author baru saya baru pertama kali buat ff dan ini adalah ff hasil remake dari buku yang saya baca semoga kalian suka dengan cerita dari buku ini seperti saya karena jujur saya suka banget dengan buku ini... dan saya ingin membuat ff dari couple favorit saya "KAISOO" ( penulis buku : MITO ORIHARA)  
Main Cast: Exo, Kaisoo tokohnya akan bertambah sesuai alur Genre: Romance, Fantasy R: T Lenght: Chaptered

Chap1

ah, suara ombak! sesampainya di zaman ini , yang pertama kali kudengar adalah debur ombak yang tenang, lalu aroma air pasang yang samar-samar tercium dan angin sore yang mengigilkan. sedikit demi sedikit pemandangan di sekelilingku tampatampak jelas. aku berdiri di sebuah jalan babatuan yang menanjak dengan disinari cahaya matahari sore. "Guk, guk, guk"... seekor anjing liar yang kebetulan ada di situ, melarikan diri karena kaget setengah mati melihatku muncul tiba-tiba di jalan setapak. memangnya aku ini monster? tapi mau bagaimana lagi. tubuhku bercahaya putih kebiru-biruan seperti hantu. ceroboh sekali departement manajemen waktu yang memindahkanku ke jalan ini. untung saja hanya anjing yang lihat, bagaimana jadinya kalau manusia. ? di sore hari jalan ini sepi. Dengan perasaan takut , aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri . tak lama kemudian sinar putih kebiru- biruan daru tubuhku mulai menipis. "yap ini lebih baik" aku memeriksa tubuhtubuhku, lalu menepuk-nepuk rok selutut yang berlipit dan kaus kaki merah yang senada dengan jaket pendekku aku seperti anak SMU, nggak ? pasti kalian bingung, apa aku ini bukan cewek biasa . aku cewek biasa, kok. perkenalkan namaku Do Kyung Soo umur ku 15 tahun dan tinggiku 155 cm , lumayan mungil kan. aku orangnya optimistis . panjang rambutku sedang . sungguh aku seperti anak cewek yang biasa kalian jumpai . tetapi ada satu hal yang tidak biasa pada diriku, tanggal 3 maret 2085, adalah hari lahirku . begitulah, aku adalah manusia dari tahun 2100. ah, kalian pasti menertawakanku . sungguh , aku tidak bohong atau bercanda. sebagai buktinya, di tanganku ada silinder metal yang tidak terlalu panjang dan bersinar keperakkan benda seperti ini belum di temukkan pada tahun 1989,kan? di tahun 2100 pun benda ini tidak boleh dipegang oleh sembarangan orang, karena ini adalah laser gun spesial . walaupun kecil, tetapi mempunyai kekuatan membunuh gajah dalam sekejap. Benda ini adalah senjata unggul menggerikan yang bisa memberikan kematian tanpa rasa sakit pada lawan. kalian pasti bertanya-tanya , kenapa aku membawa-bawa benda berbahaya ini? hmm.. perasaanku jadi galau kalau ingat. sebenarnya aku menempuh perjalanan waktu untuk membunuh seorang cowok. akan kuceritakan kenapa aku jadi 'pembunuh dadakan'. karena ceritanya agak panjang, kuharapa kalian sabar mendengarnya

FLASHBACK STORY..

Di tahun 2100, banyak sekali yang berubah . pertama tidak ada lagi konsep negara,

seperti indonesia, korea atau yang lain. bumi bersatu membentuk sebuah kolaborasi perdamain yang disebut dengan ' Earth Union'. artinya seluruh dunia adalah satu keluarga, seluruh manusia adalah saudara. namun untuk mencapai dunia yang damai itu sangat sulit.

lima puluh tahun yang lalu, maksudku lima puluh tahun sebelum 2100, terjadi konflik yang berbahaya di dunia. di abad ke -20 ada dua negara adidaya kan?. lima puluh tahun yang lalu, kedua negara adidaya itu berperang dan melibatkan negara yang lain juga. dunia tinggal selangkah lagi menuju perang nuklir. kalian pasti tahu nuklir bagaimana akibatnya kalau mereka meledakkan senjata nuklirnya? pada saat yang gawat itu. ada seorang pahlawan menyelamatkan krisis umat manusia yang dijuluki tokoh legenda beliau adalah 'Do jumyeon' , menteri luar negeri korea, negara netral, sekaligus kakekku.

kakekku ini sangst hebat, belisu meninggal saat aku masih kecil. jadi aku tidak tahu persis langkah apa yang diambilnya sampai berhasil mendamaikan kedua negara itu. kakek sebagai pencetus, diangkat sebagai pimpinan pertama dan terbentuklah ' Earth Union' setelah perdamain terpelihara peradaban manusia mulai mengalami kemajuan pesat karena tidak lagi merahasiakan teknologinya masing-masing. pada akhir abad ke -21 , kemajuan teknologi sampai pada tahap kemampuan untukk melakukan perjalanan waktu ( time travel). itulah yang membuatku mengalami masalah pelik.

FLASHBACK END..

Matahari senja tenggelam perlahan menaburkan warna merah di laut. di zaman manapun matahari senja tetap berewarna merah, ya sambil berfilsafat tentang hal yang yang aku sendiri tak mengerti , perlahan aku mendaki jalan yang menanjak ini . rumah tujuanku sudah ku temukan . sebuah rumah bertingkat dua di pertengahan tanjakkan , mungkin lebih pantas disebut rumah bergaya retro atau antik daripada bergaya modern. rumah itu terbuat dari kayu. halamannya dipenuhi rumput dan semak -semak. papan nama di gerbang yang terbuat dari Batu, Tertulis 'KIM JONGIN' . Kim jongin atau bisa dipanggil KAI , umur 18 tahun , mahasiswa tingkat satu unversitas Sm. orang inilah yang akan aku bunuh...

TBC

Mohon review kalau ceritanya Bagus atau ngak kalau ceritanya jelek maaf yaaa saya akan berhenti untuk menulis kalau jelek ... 


End file.
